


Paradise is somewhere you and I belong

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby's tipsy, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Date, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Marcus writing and reading poetry, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Just a collection of very short drabbles





	1. Flower King Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: "That's a good look for you"

"That's a good look for you", Abby comments, laughter clear in her voice, as she settles down next to him.

Marcus turns towards her, throwing her a stern look, but the flower crown that’s currently sitting on top of his head makes it impossible for Abby to take him seriously.

“I’ll have you know that this _bluma_ crown is custom made for _Heda kom Skaikru_ ”, Marcus declares, his tone completely sober and official, but his eyes are alight with amusement.

Abby chuckles and shakes her head at his response before reaching out and carefully rearranging the crown so that it rests more firmly on his head.

“Really? Well, I’ve got to say, oh great _heda Markus,_ the pink flowers contrast marvellously with your hair”, she can’t help but tease, giggling when Marcus narrows his eyes at her quip.

Catching her hand when Abby moves it away from his head, Marcus presses a soft kiss to her palm before intertwining their fingers and resting them on his thigh.

“Can I tell you a secret?”, he dramatically whispers, leaning closer until their noses nearly touch.

Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, Abby nods and presses a quick peck on his lips.

“The pink really brings out the colour of my eyes, don’t you think?”, he confides in her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Abby stares at him for a couple of seconds, utterly dumbfounded before she throws her head back and starts to laugh. It quickly escalates into full on giggles until tears are streaming down her cheeks and she’s gasping for air. People around them are taking notice of Abby’s obvious pleasure with a smile of their own, but Marcus doesn’t care. He watches her with a fond look and he can feel his heart swell with love, even if she’s laughing at his expense. Soon her laughter dies down to the occasional giggle and she wipes away the remaining tears from her eyes.

“You’re such a dork”, Abby murmurs, “but you’re my dork”, she quickly adds when he throws her an affronted look, before leaning in and brushing her lips against his.

Smiling against her mouth, Marcus pulls her closer by her jacket and deepens the kiss. When they part for air, both of them are wearing the same silly grin. He suddenly spots some movement out of the corner of his eyes and he leans back with a mischievous gleam in his eyes before saying something in _trigedasleng_ to the little girl that made him his crown. The girl gives him an enthusiastic nod before running off.

“What was that about?”, Abby frowns.

“Oh, you’ll see shortly”, Marcus retorts with a smirk.

Abby opens her mouth to reply, only to stop herself when she feels something being placed on her head. Turning around, she comes face to face with the little girl, who’s smiling at her. Raising her hand, Abby gingerly touches the flower crown.

“ _Chof”,_ she thanks the girl with a smile, who shyly nods before running off again.

“Now we match”, Marcus whispers into her ear, causing Abby to turn her head towards him.

“Seems like it”, she breathes before kissing him again.


	2. I just want a cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please stay"

Grasping her hand, Marcus pulls her back, causing Abby to fall onto the bed with a soft squeal.

“Please stay”, he pleads, his voice muffled by the pillow before moving closer until he’s curled around her body.

“ _Marcus_ ”, Abby scoffs, as she tries to get up, but he merely tightens his grip on her waist, effectively pinning her between the bed and his arm.

“Marcus”, she tries again, tugging on his hand, “What are you doing? I’ve got a meeting with Raven in 20 minutes and I still need to get dressed”

“ _Ijustwantacuddle_ ”, he mumbles in a low voice, his breath hot against her skin.

“You just want a what?”, Abby chuckles with a frown, momentarily stopping her efforts to get up. She cups his cheek and starts to stroke his jaw, letting her fingers glide through his beard.

Softly moaning, Marcus presses his cheek firmer against her hand, enjoying the caress. “A cuddle”, he replies.

“You want a cuddle?,” she repeats incredulously, continuing to stroke his beard, smiling when she can feel him nod in response.

"We cuddled the entire night Marcus", Abby reminds him. She's trying to sound stern but as she looks down at him and at the way he's pressed against her, Abby can feel her resolve starting to crumble. 

"Fine", she sighs, shifting her body until she's completely comfortable, "You get your cuddle, but it'll be a short one. I can't miss this meeting"

"Kay", Marcus happily replies as he snuggles even closer, pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder. 

Rolling her eyes, Abby moves her hand upwards and starts to run it through his hair, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. 

"Feels nice", he groggily comments and Abby knows that he's slowly falling asleep again. She merely hums in response and continues to stroke his hair. 

After a couple of minutes, she can hear a change in his breathing and when he starts to softly snore, she's absolutely sure that he's asleep. Carefully and slowly, Abby starts to extract herself from Marcus' grip, which isn't easy and she has to halt whenever he stirs. Eventually, she manages to get up from the bed which is accompanied by a displeased moan from Marcus. With a fond look, she watches how he pulls her pillow closer and clutches it to his chest, a soft smile gracing his lips. Leaning down, Abby presses a gentle kiss to his cheek while pulling the sheets higher, making sure that he won't get cold before quietly moving towards the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed.  

When she re-enters the room, Marcus is still sleeping soundly so she softly makes her way towards the door. Throwing him one last look, Abby leaves their quarters with a smile on her face. 


	3. You were right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you repeat that?

“Could you repeat that?”, Marcus implores while slightly biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep him from smiling.

Abby tosses him a glare and squares her jaw, “You heard me”, she replies while folding her arms across her chest.

“No, I don’t think I entirely got it”, he quickly retorts, now unable to suppress a tiny smirk.

“That’s too bad because I’m not going to repeat it”, she says stubbornly, lifting her chin defiantly.

“Not even if I ask nicely?”, Marcus wonders as he takes a step into her personal space and places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. When her breath hitches in her throat at their close proximity he flashes her a lopsided grin.  

“No!”, Abby insists, trying to sound determined, but her reply comes out more breathless than she has initially intended.

“You sure?”, he murmurs as he leans his head down until his lips brush against her throat. He places soft kisses against the delicate skin before alternating with gentle nips.

“You don’t – ah”, Abby exhales, clutching his head with one of her hands so she can push him closer to her skin”, “You don’t play fair”, she adds, as the fingers of her other hand curl around a lapel of his jacket, using it as leverage to arch her back, making Marcus grunt when their groins rub against each other.

 “And you do?”, he asks in a husky tone, lifting his head so he can look her in the eyes. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing is erratic as he begins to caress the skin between her blouse and pants, leaving goosebumps behind.

“No, but I’m still not repeating myself”, Abby states, proving her statement with another roll of her hips against his, eliciting another groan from Marcus’ lips.  

Deciding to raise the stakes, Marcus closes the gap between them and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He gently bites down on her lower lips before sucking it between his lips, feeling a shiver of arousal travel along his spine at Abby’s moan. Needing more, he deepens the kiss and slips his tongue inside, a move that Abby gladly accepts. One of her hands tangle into his hair while the other’s still hanging on to his jacket. Marcus broadens his stance so Abby can slip between his legs while continuing to grind their hips against each other.

“ _More_ ”, Abby gasps against his mouth.

But instead of giving her what she wants, Marcus removes her hands from his body and takes a step back. At the loss of contact, Abby lets out a displeased moan and she tries to pull him close again, but he just shakes his head and takes another small step away from her.

“Marcus”, she hisses, not looking amused at all, “Come back here”

“Not unless you repeat what you said before”, he dryly retorts, giving her a slightly conceited smile.

“ _Never_ ”

“Well”, Marcus starts, “Guess we’re done here then”, he continues, but just as he’s about to turn around, Abby grabs his jacket with both hands and tugs him towards her until he falls against her.  

“Fine”, Abby mutters through gritted teeth, “You were right, okay? You were right!”

Marcus barely has the time to give her a smug smile before she’s tugging his head down and kissing him again.


	4. Drunk flirting for dummies aka Marcus messes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"

“Are you flirting with _me_?”, Abby whispers, her words slightly slurred, causing Marcus to nearly choke on his moonshine. Eyes wide open, he stares at her and notices her flushed cheeks and slightly dazed eyes. She’s clearly intoxicated because the Abby he knows would never be so blunt.

“Wha – what?”, he manages to croak out after a couple of seconds, before clearing his throat, “No. No, I’m not. Why would I be flirting with _you_?”, he snickers, inwardly wincing when he realises how harsh that must have sounded because Abby’s smile falls.  

“Right”, she states as she takes another sip, “Forget I even asked. Stupid question. Silly Abby”, she mutters gloomily into her mug.

When Marcus notices that she’s about to leave the table they’d been sitting at for some time now, he panics and quickly grasps her hand, halting her departure.

“I didn’t mean –”, he stammers, trying to backtrack, “It’s just, I’d never flirt with _you,_ because you know, you’re _Abby”,_ he vehemently explains, hoping that he’s making sense and that she knows that he didn’t mean to insult her. Although to be fair, he’s on his second cup of moonshine as well and he has never been particularly  _eloquent_ about his feelings where Abby’s concerned.

Abby snatches her hand back and squares her jaw, “Stop, please. You’ve made your point, Marcus. Goodnight”, she snaps, standing up and Marcus feels like he’s paralysed. He has no idea what just happened and how he can fix it. So he simply watches her leave with his mouth half open, a panicked look in his eyes. She bumps into Raven and the girl tries to start a conversation, but Abby merely brushes her off. Watching Abby leave with a frown, Raven turns her head until she locks eyes with him. Marcus gulps when the girl throws him a glare before stalking towards him. 

“You’ve got exactly two minutes to explain why I just saw Abby stalk off to her quarters with tears in her eyes”, Raven orders as she sits down opposite from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Marcus merely stares back at her.

“Start talking Kane”, Raven grumbles, snapping him out of his dazed state.

“There were tears in her eyes?”, he softly whispers, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, as he dismally drops his head in his hands.

“What have I done?”, Marcus croaks after a couple of seconds, lifting his head until he can look the girl into her eyes with a pained expression.

Not having expected this turn of events, Raven softens her gaze before awkwardly reaching out and patting him a couple of times on the shoulder.

“ What happened?”, she softly implores, not knowing how to handle a vulnerable Kane.

“Abby asked if I was flirting with her and I may have dismissed the idea as being completely ridiculous”, he confesses, eliciting a wince from the girl.

“ _Ah_ ”

Dropping his head in his hands again, Marcus mutters, “I’m such an idiot”

Nodding her head slightly in agreement, Raven replies, “Well, that definitely wasn’t your best moment”

“But were you flirting?”, she adds as an afterthought.

“Of course I was, but I wasn’t expecting Abby to pick up on it. She hadn’t done so the previous times”, he shrugs, only to close his eyes when he realises what he has let slip, especially when a broad grin appears on Raven’s face.

“I knew it! I just knew there was more to those lovey-dovey gazes you two were throwing at each other”, she happily exclaims.

“Yes, well. I’m happy that you’re finding this amusing, but that doesn’t take away my problem”, Marcus reminds her, causing Raven to sober immediately.

“You’re right, sorry. But this is easy to fix Kane”, she explains, “You just go to Abby’s quarters and when she opens the door, you apologise, say you’re an idiot, declare your love for her and kiss her. Easy”, she finishes with a salute of her mug.

"Easy??", Marcus' eyebrows are raised so far, it wouldn't surprise him if they disappeared into his hair.

"Raven, I can't just walk to her quarters and kiss Abby", he scoffs, wondering if the girl was drunk as well. 

"Why not? It's obvious that she likes you too", she throws back at him. 

"Well, because I-", he starts, only to falter.  _Why not indeed. What was stopping him from going to her room and finally kissing Abby? Nothing! Absolutely nothing_

“You’re right Raven. There’s no reason for me not to go”, he declares, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Exactly! Now get your bum off that seat and go kiss your woman”, Raven enthusiastically gushes.

 “Right! I will”, he agrees, as he gets up before moving forward, only to halt and turn back, “Thank you Raven”, he says sincerely.

She simply raises her mug in a salute, “You’re welcome Kane. Now go”, she grins.

With a final nod, Marcus turns before purposely striding towards the exit, fully intend on kissing Abby before the end of the evening.


	5. I don't need perfection, I just want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This isn't exactly what I had in mind"

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind”, Marcus quietly explains, feeling disconcerted while settling down next to Abby on the ground. They're both slightly wet from the rain but had managed to dry themselves off with the blanket Marcus brought with him. “It wasn’t supposed to rain”

Chuckling, she turns towards him, “And what exactly did you have in mind?”, she asks, her tone slightly flirtatious.

“Well, it definitely wasn’t getting caught in a storm and having to shelter in a nearby cave”, he mutters somberly while kicking against a stone.

Surprised by how bad Marcus is taking the sudden rain and the interrupting of his plans,  Abby shifts until her body is pressed against his as she reaches out to grasp the hand closest to her, giving it a soft squeeze before lacing their fingers together.  

At the feeling of her fingers intertwined with his, Marcus can feel his heartbeat quicken and he has to take several deep breaths to calm down. Without taking his eyes off the rain, he squeezes back, “I had it all planned, you know.”

“I know Marcus”, Abby softly utters, as she gently caresses his hand.

“It was supposed to be perfect”, he murmurs wistfully, “I was going to take you to this field. It’s filled with daisies and the view is magnificent. I even brought your favourite sandwiches and a bottle of that red wine you like from Polis”

Realising that Marcus really wanted to make this special for her, Abby feels her heart swell with affection for him.

“Hey”, she gently tugs on his hand until he turns his head and their eyes meet, “That does sound like a wonderful plan, and I really appreciate you going through all that trouble, but I don’t need perfection Marcus. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Whether it’s in a daisy-filled field or in a musty cave, I honestly don’t care. As long we’re together, I’m fine with everything”, she finishes while cupping his cheek, getting familiar with the feel of his beard beneath her fingers.

His eyes flicker between her eyes and mouth, the look in his eyes is one of slight disbelief and Abby can feel the nerves coming off him and it almost breaks her heart that even after agreeing to go on this date with him, Marcus still feared that she might not want this after all.

“Are you sure?”, he croaks, his tone hopeful and looking extremely vulnerable. 

“Yes, Marcus”, she reassures him, “Now I know this isn’t a field, but it would be a shame if we wasted those sandwiches, don’t you think?”

At that Marcus finally cracks a smile and his eyes are filled with an emotion that makes Abby’s insides flutter and her skin tingle. Moving slightly away from her, Marcus reaches behind him and drags the backpack he’d been wearing towards them.

Pulling out the bag with the food, he lets out an almost imperceptible sigh when it's clear that the rain didn't touch the bag. He hands her a sandwich, which Abby accepts with a smile before retrieving the bottle of wine and two mugs from the backpack. After a couple of seconds, the bottle is opened and they both have a full mug. 

"Here's to us", Marcus toasts, raising his mug. 

"To us", Abby replies with a smile, touching his mug with her own.  

They both share a soft smile before taking a sip and starting on the sandwiches. Watching the rain fall, they sit side by side, their bodies pressed against each other, as they enjoy the food and wine. The date might not have gone how Marcus imagined, but as he sneaks a glance at the woman sitting next to him, and observes her relaxed posture and the small smile on her lips, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	6. You are my hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh!"
> 
> The poem I used is called "You're my hope" from Peter McNamara (because I am terrible at writing poetry myself)

“Hey, have you seen the -?”, Marcus questions as he enters the council room, only to abruptly stop when he notices the thing Abby's browsing through, namely his _notepad._  The one he was looking for and really didn’t want Abby to read.

“ _Oh_ ”

Shifting nervously, Marcus scratches the back of his head before rubbing his hands together. At his question, Abby raises her head with a look of disbelief plastered on her face and her eyes seem to glisten with tears.

“Did - did you write these poems?”, she asks, her voice soft and filled with wonder and an emotion he can’t fully name.

“Uh”, he clears his throat, feeling slightly anxious. For a second he considers lying to her, but there’s something in her gaze that prompts him to tell the truth, “Yes, I did”

Eyes widen as Abby gives him a small nod before turning her gaze back towards the notepad.

“Do you mind giving it back?”, Marcus utters after a heartbeat, causing her to snap her head up, looking startled.

Abby closes the notepad with a loud thump, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“ _Oh_! Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop”, Abby stammers, offering it with an outstretched arm.

“I just saw it lying on the table and I remembered seeing you write in it on several occasions, so I thought that it perhaps contained information about the new plans. If I’d known that it contained personal things, I would have never –”, she stammers, unable to maintain eye contact.

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I know you wouldn’t”, he reassures her as he accepts the pad, barely suppressing a shiver when their fingers brushed.

An awkward silence descends over them as they’re both unsure how to continue the conversation. After a couple of seconds, Abby breaks the silence.

“Could you perhaps read me one?”, she blurts out, looking hopeful.

Seeing him hesitate, she presses, “Please Marcus?”

Unable to deny her anything, he nods before moving over to the couch, patting the empty spot next to him. Beaming at him, Abby crosses the distance and settles down next to him, their thighs touching.

Marcus opens the pad and turns a couple of pages until he finds a suitable one. Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth and softly begins to recite:

 

_You are the beat of my heart, you are the blood in my veins,_

_You are the life of my body, you are the spirit in my soul._

_You have given me hope when I thought I could not cope,_

_In a time when I felt I was at the end of my rope._

 

As Marcus reads, Abby nearly hangs on his lip and lets the gravelly tone of his voice wash over her. She already knew that he had a lovely voice, but hearing him recite poetry, poetry that he wrote, about _her,_ makes her stomach flutter with butterflies.

 

_Your smile starts my heart to sing, and how I can hear the bells start to ring._

_I stare at your face and I get lost in your beauty, my love for you will never become a duty._

_To have you at my side, through our lives ride, fills my heart with passion and pride._

_Don’t ever forget my love for you, for without your love I'd have no clue._

 

His voice softly trails off after the last word, and the only thing audible is both of their breathing. 

Marcus shyly lifts his head, nervously awaiting her response. When their eyes lock and he takes in her watery smile, he starts to panic.

“I’m sorry. Was it too much? I didn’t mean to-”, he rambles, cutting himself off when Abby shakes her head with a small laugh.

“No, no Marcus. It was beautiful”, she reassures him, laying a hand on his thigh, her touch grounding him.

“Oh”, he breathes, his posture immediately relaxing as he scratches his beard in a bashful manner.

“Did you mean it?”, Abby whispers.

When he throws her a confused look, she rushes to clarify, “About loving me”

She looks oddly vulnerable as she poses the question which rattles him because Marcus can count the number of times he’s seen Abby Griffin vulnerable in all the years he has known her on his two hands.

Capturing her hand between his own, he leans forward, "Absolutely. I love you Abby", he pledges. 

Abby lets out a shaky laugh, her eyes filled with tears before throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. It takes a couple of seconds before Marcus reciprocates the hug because he's so taken aback by the action, but then he's wrapping his arms around her as well, pulling her closer while nuzzling her neck. 

"I love you too", Abby mumbles against his hair and now it's his time to let out delighted laughter. 

She pulls back slightly so she can cradle his head, "I love you", she whispers before closing the space between them and kissing him. 


	7. Even chancellors need a lie-in, doctor's orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have to go"

“I have to go”, Marcus whispers before shifting to the edge of the bed, the movement evokes a displeased and sleepy grunt from Abby, who tightens her arm around his waist, halting his retreat.

“Not yet. Just a couple of minutes”, she mumbles as she brushes her lips against his bare chest in a feather light caress.

“That’s what you said twenty minutes ago”, he affectionately chides, but he still settles back against the mattress and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Abby immediately snuggles closer, slipping a leg between his. 

“And now I’m saying it again”, she retorts, her voice still sleepily, smiling against his skin when she can feel the rumble of his laughter vibrate through his chest.

“You do realise that I have a camp to run?”, Marcus points out as he runs his fingers up and down her arm, eliciting a satisfied hum from Abby's mouth.

“ _Uhu_ ”

“So I can’t just have a lie-in”, he continues, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

“Mmm”

“Or be late for a meeting, _again._ People are already snickering and giving me smug looks whenever I’m late. Just yesterday I had to endure remarks from both Jasper and Nathan. Not to mention smirks from Bellamy, Clarke and Raven. No need to give them any more ammunition darling”, Marcus remarks.

“Even a chancellor needs a lie-in sometimes. If anyone gives you any trouble just say doctor’s orders”, Abby objects, lifting her head so she can look him in the eyes.

“We both know that if I say something like that nobody is going to believe that we’re just sleeping”,  he quickly counters, letting his fingers skim her back while opening his legs further so Abby can slip between them and drape herself on top of him.

“ _Weeeeeeell_ ”, she drawls with a grin, drawing figures on his chest, “There might be some physical activity”

“Might?”, he questions, unable to keep an amount of disbelief out of his voice.

“Fine. There _definitely_ will be some physical activity”, Abby corrects herself, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she inches closer and scrapes her nails through his beard.

“Thought so”, Marcus answers, looking entirely too pleased with himself and Abby can’t wait to wipe the smugness off his face.

So she promptly closes the distance between them and kisses him.


	8. Drunk flirting for dummies aka Marcus tries to fix things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Drunk flirting for dummies aka Marcus messes up'

Marcus purposely strides through the corridor, hoping that he might intercept Abby before she reaches her quarters because he wouldn’t put it past her not to answer his knocks. Rounding a corner, he nearly walks into Bellamy and Clarke.

“Oh, sir, I’ve been meaning to ask you something”, Bellamy starts, but Marcus quickly interrupts him by posing a question of his own.

“Have you two seen Abby?”

Clarke throws a quick glance at Bellamy before turning her attention towards him and nodding,“Yes, we just passed her,”  and Marcus lets out a relieved sigh before passing them, “but she said she was going to bed Kane”, the girl calls out but he continues to walk while throwing a short thank you over his shoulder.

It doesn’t take long before he sees a familiar figure walk in front of him, she’s just about to round a corner as he calls out her name but Abby either doesn’t hear him or decides to ignore him. Quickening his pace, Marcus tries again, “Abby”, but she still continues to walk.

“Abby, please wait”, he pleads and apparently third time's the charm because she stops so abruptly that he has to move to the side so he doesn’t crash into her.

Abby turns around so swiftly that her ponytail nearly hits him in the face. The sight of her slightly red eyes and damp cheeks make his gut clench with guilt.

“What do you want Kane?”, she seethes and the way his surname falls from her lips takes him back to their final months on the Arka and he visibly flinches.

 “I –”, he stammers, meeting her cold stare, conscious of the fact that they’re in the middle of the corridor, which is not the ideal environment for this conversation,  “Listen, do you mind if we take this somewhere private?”

“Why? Are you going to list more reasons why you flirting with me is ridiculous?”

Wincing slightly at her tone, Marcus shakes his head, “Flirting with you could never be ridiculous Abby”, he confesses, his voice completely serious, which seems to take the fight out of her because her shoulders sag.

“ _Fine_. Let’s go to my room, we’re almost there anyway”, she concedes with a sigh.

Giving her a grateful nod, Marcus falls into step with her. The short walk towards her room is a silent one, the atmosphere tense.

After entering her room and closing the door, Abby takes off her jacket before pouring herself a glass of water.

“You want one?”

“Yes, thank you”, Marcus replies, accepting the glass she offers him.

Abby merely gives him a curt nod before sitting down on her bed. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, Marcus just leans against the table as he takes a large sip of water to calm his nerves.  

“You wanted to say something?”, Abby hints, breaking the silence.

“Uhm. Yes”, Marcus replies while putting the mug down on the table, “I’d like to say sorry for the things I said earlier”

Definitely not having expected that Abby’s eyes soften momentarily before she clenches her jaw, “No need to apologise just to spare my feelings, Marcus. I’m a big girl, I can handle it”

“I know that, but I still like to apologise. You just caught me by surprise and I obviously handled it poorly”, he answers, ignoring her muttered  _obviously_

“Fine. Now was there anything else Marcus? I’d like to go to bed”, Abby dryly retorts, and Marcus can feel himself getting annoyed by her sudden indifference.

"I'm trying to apologise Abby. You could at least accept them or pretend to accept them", he scoffs, folding his arms across his chest. 

Abby's eyes flash with anger as she rises from the bed and takes a step into his direction, "Alright then, I accept your apology. Are you happy now?", she snaps. 

"No, I'm not _happy_ Abby", he grumbles, emphasising the word happy while pushing himself off the table, "I clearly hurt you before so I don't get why you're now acting as if you don't even care", he points out. Marcus knows that this isn't how he wanted the conversation to go, he knows that he's raising his voice but _dammit_ , it was if she's was trying to get him riled up on purpose. 

"Who says I care?", Abby counters in a calm voice, taking another step forward, "Besides, even if I care, and that's a big if, I don't see how that's any of your business" 

At that he can't help but look stunned, "Of course it's my business Abby. It concerns me too. God, why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just admit that what I said hurt you and that you care?", Marcus sighs, as he rubs his eyes in an exasperated manner. 

"NO"

" _Abby"_

"I said no Marcus. Why are you being so adamant about this?", Abby wonders as she stabs his chest with her finger, gasping when he captures her hand and pulls her closer. 

"Because I _was_ flirting with you, Abby", he confesses softly, not oblivious to the way her eyes widen or how her breath hitches. 

"Then why did you -?", she starts but he cuts her off. 

"Because you never commented on it before and I was on my second mug of moonshine so I panicked", he explains, caressing the hand that's trapped against his chest. 

"You're an idiot", Abby scolds but there's no bite to it, only exasperation and some amusement. 

"I am", he whispers as he leans down and kisses her. 

Cupping her face with both hands, Marcus moves his thumbs across her cheeks, caressing her jaw line while pressing his lips firmer against hers. Abby opens her mouth with a small moan, and he gladly deepens the kiss. He licks his way into her mouth, their tongues sliding against each other as she lets out a soft mewling sound and melts against him. When Marcus hears Abby make that noise, he can’t help but groan and the kiss changes from passionate to simply devouring. 

When they finally pull apart, they're both gasping for air with identical grins on their faces. 

"Stay?", Abby whispers, biting her lower lip while curling her fingers into his jacket, feeling nervous all of a sudden. 

"For as long as you want me", he murmurs, feeling his heart leap at the broad smile that appears on Abby's face. 


	9. I've got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WHOLE SECOND OF KABBY IN BED IN THE NEW VIDEO OH MY GOD WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO US?????????????????????????
> 
> I was fangirling with some people on tumblr and one of them suggested that I should write a little something about it, so I did and here it is :D

Marcus doesn’t know how he ended up here, or what he ever did to deserve this, but as he looks up into Abby’s eyes, he honestly doesn’t care about the how and the why. The only thing that matters right now is that Abby Griffin is sitting in his lap, wearing nothing more than a pair of panties and a tank top.

His mind is still reeling from everything that happened since Clarke shut down the City of Light. The bruises on Bellamy’s throat, Octavia killing Pike, the sight of destruction and death around him, all of those things were a lot to take in but thankfully Abby had been there. She had knelt down in front of him, gazing at him with love and understanding before reaching out and embracing him. He had all but thrown himself into the hug, clinging to her with all his might but she had hugged him just as tightly.

Afterwards, Abby had grabbed his hand and guided him out of the throne room, into empty quarters. She had led him to the bed, pushing him until he sat down before taking off their jackets, shoes and pants. Which brings him back to the present. Abby has just cleaned his wounds ever so gently and tenderly, muttering soft apologies against his skin as she kissed the wounds.

“Hey, you okay?”, she whispers, her voice soft and filled with worry.

Unable to speak, Marcus merely nods before pulling her closer, softly groaning when her weight fully settles on his lap and her breasts are _right_ in front his eyes.

Sneaking a glance at them before closing his eyes, he misses the knowing smile that appears on Abby’s face.

“Should have known that you had a thing for breasts”, she teases, smirking when he snaps his eyes open, looking slightly embarrassed at being caught checking her out.

“I’ve got more of an Abby thing”, he softly confesses, enjoying the way her breath hitches.

“Do you now?”, she murmurs, shifting in his lap until she can comfortably link her hands behind his neck.

“Mm”, he hums as he lets his hands rest on her waist, fingers caressing her fabric clad skin.

“That’s fortunate because I’ve got a Marcus thing”, Abby comments before tilting his head so she can kiss him.

“Quite fortunate indeed”, he mumbles against her mouth before deepening the kiss.


	10. Tipsy Abby is adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I tell you a secret?"
> 
> Okay, so this isn't something you should take too serious, it's just a bit of fun. I know we'll never get something like this on the show but the idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Besides I love the Raven/Abby dynamic and I'm really happy we'll be getting more of that in the next season

“Can I tell you a secret?”, Abby half-whispers, leaning forward on the table, resting on her elbows, her head between both of her hands. 

Raven takes in her flushed cheeks, no doubt a result from the moonshine she’d been drinking, her bright eyes and the slightly dazed smile on her face. Giving the older woman a bemused look, she answers, “Sure Abby”

Anxiously glancing around to make sure nobody else can hear whatever she’s about to say, Abby moves her hand across the table in order to grasp one of Raven’s.

“I want to kiss Marcus”, she confesses, giggling when Raven nearly chokes on her moonshine.

“You want to do _what_?”, the girl croaks out between coughs.

“Kiss Marcus”, Abby calmly repeats, as if her wanting to kiss her co-leader should have been obvious to everybody. Which to be fair kind of was the case, numerous bets had been placed, but still, Raven would have never expected a full-on confession.

Suddenly Abby’s eyes widen in panic, “Oh, but you’re not allowed to tell him Raven. Promise me you won’t tell him!”, she insists, tugging on the girl's hand to emphasize her point.

Shaking her head in bewilderment at the turn of the conversation, Raven squeezes Abby’s hand, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him, I promise”, she softly comforts, giving the other woman a reassuring smile, at which both Abby’s posture and her grip on Raven’s hand relaxes.

They sit together in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before Raven grins, “So Kane huh”

Flashing the girl a broad smile, Abby nods enthusiastically, “Yep”, she exclaims - popping the letter p -, “Do you think he’d mind? Me kissing him?”

Raven can’t help but laugh at the sight of the normally serious and composed woman who’s currently biting her lower lip, looking like an awkward teenage girl wondering if her crush likes her too.

“No Abby, I don’t think that Kane would mind _at all_ ”, she affirms, “Not after all those longing gazes he’s been throwing at you”, she mutters under her breath as an afterthought, too quiet for Abby to hear.

“Really?”, Abby gushes, still looking a bit nervous, but there’s a twinkle in her eyes that’s not entirely caused by the moonshine.

“Yes, really”, Raven laughs, still not believing that she’s actually having this conversation but loving every single second of it. She’s going to have a field day tomorrow with teasing Abby endlessly about everything the woman said to her.

Taking a sip of her mug, Raven nearly chokes a second time when she notices a certain person making his way towards the table she and Abby are occupying.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This is the best night _ever_ ”, she mumbles against the rim of her mug as she watches Marcus getting closer.

“Looks like you’ll be getting an opportunity right now Abby”, Raven states, jerking her head to the right, causing the other woman to rapidly turn around and almost falling off her stool in the process.

“MARCUS”, Abby happily cries out, attracting the attention of the people closest to them, but she simply keeps her gaze on Marcus, ignoring everybody else, “Come sit next to me”, she urges, patting the empty seat next to her.

The look of utter confusion on Marcus’ face as he hesitantly sits down next to Abby, is so funny that Raven can’t help but snicker in response. At the sound, Marcus turns his attention briefly to her, throwing her a bewildered look.

“Moonshine”, Raven silently mouths while moving her head towards Abby and Marcus gives her an understanding nod before nearly jumping from his seat when Abby starts to run her fingers through his hair.

"Soft", she proclaims with a smile, gently patting it. 

Marcus looks at her, his gaze a mixture of worry and amusement, "Thank... you?", he stammers, his eyes flickering briefly to Raven's, who's barely holding it together.  

"You're welcome. You know I've been wanting to do that for a while", Abby confesses, leaning a bit forward, bringing their faces very close and Marcus' eyes widen at the sudden proximity. 

"Have you now?", he murmurs, grasping her waist to steady her when Abby wobbles on her stool. 

"Uhu"

"Well, that's nice to know", he lamely replies, not knowing how to properly respond. 

"It is", Abby nods, "You know I wonder if -", she ponders before letting her hand move from his hair to his beard, letting the palm of her hand glide over his cheek. 

" _Oh!_  That tickles", she giggles, repeating the motion. 

Marcus is feeling completely out of his depth. He already has enough trouble dealing with sober Abby, nevermind tipsy and very  _touchy_ Abby. Clearing his throat, he gently removes her hand from his face, ignoring both her displeased grunt and her pout, before clasping her hand between his. 

"How about I escort you to your quarters, Abby? It's getting late and you've got a busy day tomorrow", he proposes. 

" _Oooh_. Are you going to put me to bed Marcus?", she teases as she bites her lower lip and Marcus has to clench his teeth together in order not to groan at the images that flash through his head at her obvious suggestion. 

Throwing a helpless look at Raven, who shakes her head and is nearly crying with laughter at this point, Marcus takes a deep breath before replying, "Yes, Abby. I'm going to put you to bed" 

He rises from his seat and gathers a giggling Abby at his side, his arm wrapped around her waist so he can support her, "Come on Abby. Let's go to sleep"

"Okay", she mumbles, "Night Raven", she throws over her shoulder to the girl as they begin to move. 

The girl gives her a wave, tears still running over her cheeks before calling out, "Have fun", smirking when Marcus throws her an exasperated glance. 


	11. You matter to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There's something I've been to say" (bonus if it takes place in the gap between s2 and 3)

“I had a feeling I’d find you here”, Abby announces as she enters the council room, making Marcus look up from the datapad he’d been studying.

“When was the last time you left this room?”, she inquires while slowly crossing the room, her stride almost back to normal, but Marcus can tell that her leg’s still bothering her by the almost imperceptible favouring of her left leg while walking.

“I could ask you the same thing. When was the last time you slept more than three hours ?”, he throws back at her, but it’s uttered without any ill will.

“Fine. It’s safe to say that we’re both terrible at taking breaks”, Abby admits with a small smile, while taking place on the couch and Marcus’ keen eye spots the tiny winch that crosses her face as she moves her leg. He’s also acutely aware that instead of sitting down at a more respectable distance, the couch was big enough after all, Abby chooses to sit down right next to him. So close in fact that their thighs touch, which causes his body to slightly tense up in response.  

“So what’s all this?”, Abby asks, gesturing to both the paperwork on the table and the datapad in his hands.

“Uhm, those files on the right contain an inventory of all the things we’ve managed to salvage from Mt. Weather so far. The ones in the middle are lists of stuff we’re low on, medicine, food, bullets, equipment, things like that. And those papers on the left are mostly ideas and sketches from Raven and Sinclair to improve things like the fence and the water system. As for me, I’m currently assembling a new team that’ll leave for Mt. Weather in two days, which will be a much easier trip now, thanks to Raven and her hot-wiring those jeeps”, he explains.

“Mm”, Abby hums and his eyes catch the gentle rub over her knee, right where they drilled into her bone almost two months ago.

“How’s your leg?”

“I’m managing”, she states and it’s clear from her body language that she would rather talk about something else.

When he gives her a sceptical stare, Abby sighs, “It still hurts, but less than when we first got back. It’s nothing I can’t handle Marcus, I promise”, she reassures him, as she lays her hand on top on his, giving it a quick and comforting squeeze.

“I know you can Abby. I’m just worried”, Marcus confesses, before intertwining their fingers, the action causing her to lower her gaze and the sight of her hand surrounded by his makes her heart flutter.   

The notion that Marcus Kane worries about her and her safety while actively looking after her, still throws her off, because it’s such a vast difference from their interactions during those final months on the Ark.  

“Marcus”, she softly whispers, still gazing at their hands.  

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to say”, she continues, looking up.

“Okay”, Marcus frowns, a flash of worry crossing his face.  

“I-”, Abby starts, but falters, taking a deep breath, she starts again, “Thank you”

“Whatever for?”, he asks and he looks genuinely confused as if he doesn’t know how much of a help he’s been to her and Abby’s overcome with the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Her fingers itch to run through his hair, but she manages to restrain herself.

“Where to start?”, she chuckles, “For not leaving my side on our trek from Mt Weather to camp, for holding my hand when the pain became too much. For refusing to let me push you away after I latched out in anger when I found out Clarke had left. For helping me run Arkadia even though you’re already swamped with a million other things. For making sure I eat and for finishing my paperwork when I fall asleep on this very couch”, she confides while starting to run her thumb across his fingers.

“Just for being there. I know that our relationship on the Ark was strained and hostile to put it mildly, which I’m just as much to blame for as you by the way, but the fact that you’re still here, next to me, helping me making sure _our_ people are safe – It means a lot to me Marcus and I just wanted to let you know that you matter. You matter to me and I couldn’t do any of this without you”, Abby softly ends, looking down at their hands, as she’s suddenly unable to maintain eye contact.

The only sound that fills the room for a couple of minutes is their breathing. Both of them are unsure how to proceed after the things Abby’s admitted.

 “Abby, please look at me”, Marcus finally murmurs and Abby can’t tell for certain be she thinks she can hear a catch in his voice.

Slowly lifting her head, she isn’t prepared for the look in his eyes. They’re looking down at her with what feels like infinite emotions flickering in them, but they move too quickly for her to properly process.  

 “You matter to me _too._ And whatever comes next, whatever crisis life throws at us, I’ll continue to stand beside you, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll face it together. Alright?”, he affirms.

“Alright”, she agrees as they continue to gaze into each other’s eyes.

It doesn’t take long before Abby realizes just how it easy it would to close the distance between them and kiss him. Averting her eyes with a cough, she turns her attention towards the table.

“Anything I can help with?”

Marcus squeezes her hand, one final time before letting go and handing her a file.

“Yeah, if you could check this list and see if there’s anything I’ve missed and that needs to be added”, he proposes while settling back into the couch.

“Sure”, she replies, while moving her leg into a more comfortable position because she has a feeling that this is going to be another long night.


	12. I did it to protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why didn't you tell me?"
> 
> I know the other chapters have been more lighthearted but the first thing I thought of when I got this prompt was the "I can't do this again" scene from 3x09. We also never got a reason why Abby wasn't a part of Marcus' plan to kidnap Pike and she would obviously feel hurt about being kept in the dark. So I wrote this.

Marcus is dozing off when he suddenly feels Sinclair elbowing him in his side. Jerking wide awake, he’s about to snap something at the engineer when the man quickly shakes his head.

“Abby’s here”, Sinclair softly murmurs, deliberately keeping his voice down as not to disturb the others in the cell.

At the mention of Abby’s name, Marcus freezes before hesitantly lifting his head towards the cell door and there she is, standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

“Good luck”, Sinclair whispers as Marcus rises from the ground and he can't suppress the slight grimace that appears on his face.

Crossing the room with a feeling of trepidation, he wonders how she even managed to get in here. Pike had increased the guards so that nobody would be able to sneak in. But then again, it wouldn’t be the first time that the man had underestimated Abby, her stubbornness or the respect people had for her. Marcus knew better than anyone that if Abby put her mind to something, she’d do anything to make sure it happened. He gets his answer when he notices who’s on guard. _Nathan and Harper, of course,_ he contemplates with a tiny smile, even though he can’t help but worry about the risk the three of them are taking by even being here.

As Marcus stops in front of the gauze, he quickly lets his eyes flicker over the woman in front of him, just to make sure that she’s physically alright. His jaw clenches at the sight of the redness of her eyes and he deliberately doesn’t linger on them because if he does, it’ll break him.

“You shouldn’t be here Abby. It’s not safe for y-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, she snaps, cutting him off, and he can sense the anger radiating from her small form.

“ _Abby_ ”, he sighs, even though he’s not surprised.

Her anger was the be expected, besides anger he can work with. He has dealt with an angry Abby enough times in the past. It’s the look of heartbreak in her eyes that he can’t handle.

“ _No_. You don’t get to Abby me, Marcus! You’re going to be executed tomorrow. So the least you can do is tell me the truth. So I ask you again, why didn’t you tell me?”, she counters, trying her best to keep her voice calm, aware that they’re not alone but he can hear that she’s furious.

“The less people knew, the better”, is the only justification he can give for his actions and even he realises how weak it sounds.

 _“Bullshit_ ”, Abby hisses, “And since when am I, people?”

“Abby, _please_ listen. I didn’t m-”

“No, you _listen_ ”, she interrupts, her voice audible shaking with anger, “Do you know how I found out? I walked into medical this morning and Jackson rushed over, asking me if I was alright. Telling me that it wasn’t right! He _assumed_ I knew. So you can imagine the shock on his face when he realised I didn’t know. I didn’t –”, she lets out a shaky breath, trying her best not to fall apart and the sight simply breaks his heart.

“I just couldn’t believe it. I went to see Pike, demanding him to reconsider, that this wasn’t the way we dealt with things but he didn’t listen. Said he had made up his mind and nothing I did or say would change that”, she recollects, eyes narrowing at the mention of Pike.

“I didn’t tell you because you’re too important Abby”, Marcus tries again, “People look up to you, they’ll need you to-”

“You’re still lying Marcus. **Stop. Lying**.”, Abby insists, her voice raising and from the corner of his eye, he can see Nathan throwing them a worried look.

“What happened to the man who believed in the truth and telling people what needed to be said? ‘Cause I remember you didn’t have an issue with being bluntly honest on the Ark”, she lashes out, a look of regret flashes through her eyes when Marcus flinches at the remember of the kind of man he was while on the Ark.

“I didn’t mean –”, she softly whispers, but now it’s his time to interrupt her. He doesn’t know how long she’s been here, but he does know that whatever time they have left, it’s running out.

“I know you didn’t Abby, but I am telling the truth”, Marcus replies, even though he has to avert his gaze, unable to look her in the eyes.

“You’re vital to our people Abby. Besides, think of what it would have done to Clarke if something had happened to you. I did what was best for everyone”

At the mention of her daughter’s name, she straightens her back and lifts her chin defiantly, “The best for everyone except me”.

When she receives a confused look, Abby’s quick to elaborate, “You explained that keeping me in the dark about the plan was the best solution for our people, for Clarke, but you didn’t consider how I felt”

“Did it ever occur to you that you’re important too? That I might need _you_?“, she asks, her voice wavering as tears swell in her eyes, making his gut clench with guilt and his fingers twitch. He has the sudden urge to reach out and wipe those tears of her cheeks.

“I-”, he stammers, unable to form a reply. _How was he supposed to answer without falling apart?_

“Abby”, Nathan calls out, “We’re running out of time”

Nathan’s interruption brings Marcus back to the present and reminds him of the situation they’re in and what’s waiting for him in the morning. It suddenly becomes clear that this might be it, this might be the last time he’ll ever see her, and the thought hits him like a ton of bricks. He doesn’t care that they aren’t alone, doesn’t care that he can feel the stares of several people, all he knows is that there’s too much distance between them. Taking a step closer, Marcus presses his hands against the metal separating them. After a couple of seconds of painful silence, Abby eventually presses her hands against his.

“You want the truth?”, he softly whispers, curling his thumb around an opening so he can caress her skin.

Abby simply nods, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Alright”, he states, clearing his throat, “The reason I didn’t tell you is because I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you. _That’s_ why I didn’t tell you about the plan Abby. Because I knew that if you were a part of it, you could have ended up here too, and I didn’t want that. After I gave the order to shock lash you all those months ago, I made a vow to myself that I would never again be personally responsible for you getting hurt”, he explains, praying that she’ll understand his reasoning.

After a heartbeat, Abby lets out a mirthless chuckle, “Well, looks like you failed Marcus. Because I am hurting. My pain may not be physical, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t there”

“Abby, we have to go”, Nathan announces, “We only have a couple of minutes our shift ends and the new guards come”

She turns her head to give the young man a nod before turning her attention back to him.

 _“Abby”_ , Marcus pleads, willing her to understand, to realise that she was too important to him to risk her safety, but she simply shakes her head and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

“I’ll get you out of here”, she promises her voice firm and determined as she lets her hands fall down while taking a step back.  

“You’ll be punished too. Please don’t do this”, he begs, even though he knows that by simply taking in the look on her face it’s a futile plea.  

“I’ll get you out of here”, she repeats before walking towards Nathan and Harper.

Marcus can feel tears burning in his eyes as he watches her leave, and for a second he hopes she’ll turn around, but then she’s gone and he’s staring at a closed door. He clenches his fingers around the metal gauze, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. Turning around, he can feel both Sinclair and Lincoln staring at him, but he refuses to acknowledge either of them. He merely takes his former place and closes his eyes, hoping that they’ll leave him alone.


	13. The snuggle couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm lost"

“I’m lost”

Marcus looks up from the paperwork he’d been staring at for the past hour and glances over at Abby, who’s hunched over and resting her head on her hands. Rubbing a kink out of his neck, he pushes his chair slightly back from the table he’s sitting at and turns towards her.

“What do you mean?”

Abby lifts her head and lets out a deep sigh, “I’ve read the same paragraph at least three times and I still have absolutely no idea what it says. Sometimes I think that Sinclair simply forgets that we aren’t all engineers and have no idea what all these technical terms mean.”

Giving her a sympathetic nod, Marcus replies, “Surely seems that way. I’ve been having some trouble with Raven’s report as well. I understand the general idea behind it and I know what she wants to achieve but when she goes into detail –”

“You feel like you’re reading a foreign language?”, Abby finishes for him.

“Exactly”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I need a break. I’m not sure I’ll be able to read another word about Sinclair’s irrigation plan without falling asleep”, she informs him, as she drops the file on the table in front of her before leaning back on the couch.

“Me too”, he agrees, “Do you want something to drink?”

 “Some water would be great, thanks”, Abby replies while rubbing her eyes.

“ _Actually_. I have something different in mind”, Marcus counters, a note of mirth clear in his voice, causing Abby to lift her head with a raised eyebrow, looking mildly intrigued.

“You know that red wine you like from Polis?”, he continues, smirking when a look of understanding appears in her eyes.

“ _Yes_ “

“Well, I’ve got a bottle”, he states, looking a tiny bit smug about it and if it were under different circumstances Abby would have said something about it but honestly she couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Marcus, this is the best news I’ve heard all day. No, scratch that. Best news I've heard all week”, she exclaims with a broad smile on her face.

“Thought so”, he retorts before getting up from the chair and walking towards the cabinet on the right side of the room.

Abby watches him pull out a bottle and two glasses before making his way over to her.

“Where did you get it?”, she inquires.

 “I might have held back a bottle when Bellamy and the rest of the team came back from Polis two weeks ago”, he confesses with a tiny grin plastered on his face. 

“Marcus”, she chides, but it’s uttered with a laugh so he knows that she doesn’ mind at all.

“Chancellor’s privileges”, he states with an overdramatic wink, marveling at the sound of Abby’s laughter that fills the room in response to his answer.

Sitting down next to her, Marcus pours the wine before handing Abby a glass which she accepts with a warm smile. After picking up his own gladd, they both get comfortable on the couch, sides pressed against each other, finally able to relax for a moment.

“This is nice”, Abby murmurs while taking a sip.

“Mm”, he hums, enjoying both the taste of the wine and the closeness of her body.

Marcus can feel Abby shift until her head’s leaning against his arm and her legs are resting next to her on the couch.

“Is this okay?”, she asks softly and Marcus can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Of course”, he stammers after taking a deep breath in order to get his breathing under control. 

Marcus can't say for certain but he thinks that she actually snuggles closer at his reply. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he gingerly lifts his arm, causing Abby to nestle against his chest as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and presses a soft kiss on the top of her head.  

"I could get used to this", Abby mumbles after a couple of seconds.  

"Are you talking about the wine or the cuddle?", he hesitantly asks while moving his fingers across her arm. 

"Both", she replies and he can feel his heart clench, even though he has absolutely no reason to feel that way, only for his cheeks to redden and his breath to hitch when she adds, "But mostly the cuddle"

"Well", he clears his throat, "That's good to know"

"Mm"


	14. Chocolate cake delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I need this"
> 
> I have no idea where this idea came from but I was eating a brownie and suddenly this popped up :D

“I need this”, Abby sighs as she sits down opposite of him, eyeing her piece of chocolate cake with undisguised hunger.

Letting out a chuckle, Marcus jests, “Aren’t you overexaggerating a bit? I’m sure you’ll survive without that piece of cake”, but his smile falters when Abby throws him a glare.

“Marcus, I’ve been awake for over 24 hours, running between medical and meetings. I’ve not only been puked on twice today, but I also had to put a cast on Monty’s right arm while lecturing both him and Jasper about the dangers of swinging from a rope into a lake. The only thing that kept me going today was the knowledge that the kitchen served chocolate cake”, Abby reprimands.

“Well, that and coffee”, she adds, while carefully picking up the piece of cake, “So I do, in fact, need this”

Marcus raises his hands in surrender, so Abby knows that he was only teasing, “Well, don’t let me stop you then”, he comments humorously.

“Oh, I won’t”, Abby replies with a smirk, before taking a generous bite. When the rich flavour of the chocolate hits her taste buds, she lets out a moan of delight while slowly chewing.

At the sound of Abby’s soft hums of pleasure, Marcus’ breath hitches in his throat and his mouth feels very dry. His gaze is glued to her mouth and he watches with widened eyes how she takes another bite before slightly tilting her head back with her eyes closed. Clearing his throat and with flushed cheeks, Marcus averts his gaze to the table.

“That good, huh?”, he manages to croak after a couple of seconds.

Abby opens her eyes in response and looks at him with a slightly dopey smile on her face, “You have no idea!”

“Well, you’re right on that one”

She stares at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face, “Wait. Are you telling me that you haven’t tasted this?”

Shaking his head, Marcus confirms, “I haven’t”

“I don’t understand”, she frowns, “Why?”

Abby looks utterly baffled and so adorable by the fact that he has never tasted the cake that Marcus feels his heart swell with affection for her.

“I don’t really know”

“That’s simply unacceptable!”, Abby states, “You just have to try it”

 “ _Abby_ ”

“Oh, come on Marcus, just taste it. I promise it’s really good”, Abby pleads.

Marcus rolls his eyes at her behaviour, but also realising that he could never say no, not when she’s _actually_ pouting, he gives her a nod and he feels happy he agrees when she gives him a broad smile. Breaking off a piece of cake Abby offers it to him. Marcus knows he should take it and eat it himself, but perhaps it’s the way her eyes briefly flicker to his mouth or perhaps the elated smile on her face but Marcus finds himself leaning forward and eating it from her hand. She gasps at the feel of his lips fleetingly closing around her fingers, her pupils dilating.  Licking the crumbs from lips while maintaining eye contact, Marcus watches how Abby’s biting her lower lip, her eyes glued to his mouth.

“ _Mmmm_. Delicious”, he murmurs as he leans back.

“I told you”, she replies, her voice coming out more breathless than she would have liked.

"You did", Marcus grins, looking very pleased with himself about the effect he's having on her. 

Abby narrows her eyes at him before shaking her head and taking another bite. 

"Can I have some more?", he asks, eyeing the remainder of the cake. 

"Absolutely not"

" _Abby_ "

"No, I've been looking forward to this all day and I - _Marcus_ ", Abby giggles, moving the cake out of the way as he leans over the table in order to steal it. 

"Just a small piece. Please Abby", he tries again, gazing at her from beneath his lashes.

"Don't give me that look", she scoffs.

"What look?"

"You know very well what look I'm talking about Marcus. Your wounded puppy look"

"I do not have a wounded puppy look", he retorts, sounding affronted. 

"Oh Marcus", Abby laughs, "Yes you do. You really do, but it won't work on me"

When he raises an eyebrow, she sighs, "Fine, it's kind of working"

"So does that mean I get a piece?"

 _"Yes_ "


	15. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Actually.....I just miss you"
> 
> -> I changed it to "actually....I just missed you" it's a tiny adaptation but it made more sense

Marcus has barely entered medical when he notices a flash of brown hair out of the corner of his eyes and before he has had the time to properly turn around, two arms are wrapped around him. Abby practically throws herself at him, and he staggers a bit backwards from the impact before reaching out and embracing her as well. The sensation of having her in his arms again, of feeling her body pressed against his for the first time in over a month, makes the knot that had been present in his chest ever since he walked out of Arkadia all those weeks ago to unravel. Marcus had missed this, missed _her,_ he’d been so used to seeing her every day, to cuddle up next to her in bed at night, that spending time apart made him feel ill at ease. Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair.

He hears her letting out a shuddering breath, and a feeling of minor dread settles into his stomach, “Abby. Is something wrong?”

Abby moves her head in a slightly shaking motion, before tightening the grip of her arms around his waist, “Actually… I just missed you”, she confesses against his chest, her voice is muffled by his jacket but he still manages to hear it.

Leaning back, Marcus settles one of his hands on her waist while the other one cups her cheek as he gently runs his fingers over her skin, getting familiar with the shape of her face once again. As he glances at her red eyes, his expression shifts into something soft and warm.

“I missed you too”

Abby gives him a shaky smile, “Just don’t leave me that long ever again”

“I won’t”, he promises while caressing her cheek.

They exchange a tender smile, but after a couple of seconds Abby sighs and breaks their embrace.

“So are you planning on kissing me or do I have to do everything my-”, she teases, only to get cut off when Marcus cradles her head between his hands and captures her mouth with his.

Abby’s eyes flutter shut and she leans into his touch. Marcus can feel her smile against his lips, so he lightly bites down on her lower lip, slipping his tongue inside when Abby opens her mouth with a moan. She tangles her fingers into his hair, gently pulling on it, feeling a hot flash of arousal course through her body at his responding groan. Not wanting to be outdone, Marcus curls a hand into her hair, gripping it so he can pull her closer.

It’s not long before the kiss turns hungry and their hands start to roam over each other’s bodies, clutching at clothing while their hips start to grind against each other. Marcus slips a hand beneath her shirt, his touch feeling like fire as he draws circles on her skin. Abby starts to tug at his jacket, suddenly desperate to feel his skin against her.

Smiling against her mouth, Marcus grazes her lower lip with his teeth before pulling away. “How about we take this somewhere more private?”

Abby has to blink a couple of times before she’s able to form a reply, “Yes. That would uhm – that’s a great idea”

“Thought so”, he answers, his lips curled up in a grin.

"Shut up", Abby murmurs before kissing him again. 


	16. I got you keeping me afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please don't leave me now

Ever since they came back from Mt. Weather a month ago, Marcus had been watching her.

On their way back to Arkadia, he had refused to leave her side. Even when Abby had insisted she was fine and that he had to take it easy on his own leg. Both of them had known she was lying. The way her face contorted in pain with every move of the stretcher made, had been proof enough. So ignoring her protests, Marcus had offered her his hand, which she had immediately clutched on to, despite her insistence that she’d been fine only seconds earlier.

Not that he had commented on it. No, his own grip on her hand had been just as tight. After being essentially useless when the mountain men had grabbed and tortured her, Marcus had needed the constant weight of her warm hand on his own. The feel of her fingers gripping his had been the only thing that had kept him sane during their walk back to camp.

After walking passed the gates of Arkadia he had wordlessly followed her into medical, steadily ignoring the curious glances Jakcson had thrown him or letting go of her hand. Both of them had rebuffed the young man’s comment that Marcus had been welcome to wait outside while he would assert the damage to Abby’s leg. Thus he had maintained his grip on her hand during Jackson’s examination, his heart clenching with every painful grimace that had flickered across her face.

They still had been holding hands with him sitting next to her makeshift bed when Bellamy had walked into medical an hour later, his face grim. When the young man had told the both of them about Clarke leaving, Abby had closed herself off. She had snatched her hand free, eyes burning with pain and anger and had shouted at them to leave her alone, ignoring Bellamy’s muttered apology before the boy had turned around, leaving them. Abby had refused to look him in the eyes, resolutely staring at the wall until Marcus had left as well.

Abby had checked herself out barely two days after returning from Mt. Weather, completely disregarding Jackson’s insistence that she still needed to rest. She had thrown herself into her duties as Chancellor and doctor, working too hard but whenever he had tried to talk to her, she had brushed him off. So Marcus had taking it upon himself to make sure she at least ate and drank during the day. He had tried to be subtle about it. By leaving mugs of water or tea on her desk when he knew she wasn’t around. Or by placing some dried fruit or a slice of bread on top of her paperwork in the Chancellor room. 

Marcus likes to pretend that he’s been sly about it but by the knowing and grateful looks he’d been getting from both Jackson and Raven, he realises that he’s probably not as stealthy as he had initially thought. Fortunately for him, Abby didn’t know it was him leaving the food for her to find. Or perhaps she did and she just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Either way suited him just fine. 

He’s currently on his way to relieve Miller at the gate when he nearly collides with Abby. Instinctively reaching out when he watches her stumble, his hands come to rest on her waist. At her responding flinch, Marcus can’t help but feel slightly hurt, however, he does quickly remove his hands from her figure.

Clearing his throat, Marcus shuffles in front of her, “Are you heading towards your quarters?”

“I am”, she retorts.

He nods, “That’s good. Let me accompany you”

Abby however, doesn’t move when he starts to step towards the Ark again. “I’m quite capable of walking on my own”

Marcus clenches his jaw at the accusing tone of her voice and raises an eyebrow, “I never presumed otherwise.”

“Well, then there’s no need for you to escort me then”, she coolly states.  

Marcus wants to argue with her. He wants to shout that she’s absolutely wrong. That her cold treatment towards him feels like shards of glass embedded in his skin. That all he wants to do is to hold her. But he can’t tell her that. Because he doesn’t _deserve_ her. So he clamps his lips shut and just wordlessly stares at her.  

“Besides don’t you have guard duty? At the opposite side of the camp?”, Abby continues.

Feeling slightly surprised that she knows his schedule, he barely manages to keep his face neutral.

“Fine. Good night then Abby”, he declares.

“Good night”, she replies before walking towards the Ark with an almost imperceptible limp.

Watching her leave with a look of pain in his eyes, Marcus takes a deep breath before resuming his route to the gate.

* * *

 

Marcus has finished his shift and is currently walking through the hallways of the Ark when he hears a familiar voice cry out.

_Abby_

Acting on instinct, he speeds up until he’s in front of her door and bursts into her room. His eyes scan the place and he instantly spots her on her bed, her face is pale and her entire body is shaking.

“Abby”, he murmurs, his voice soft.

He quickly crosses the distance between the door and the bed, but once he’s standing next to her, he falters and hesitates.

“Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get Jackson?”

Abby hugs her legs and mutely shakes her head.

“I dreamed that Cla – a sob makes her falter and fall silent -  Clarke, she-”, Abby cries with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The sight of her tears breaks his resolve and Marcus promptly sits down next to her and Abby practically throws herself into his arms, desperately clinging to him. Quickly recovering from his surprise at her reaction, Marcus cradles her head in one hand as his fingers slip through her hair while the other one rubs soothing circles on her back.

“Shh, it was just a nightmare, Abby. Only a nightmare”, he tenderly whispers, pressing his eyes closed to prevent his own tears from falling at the way her body’s racking with sobs.

“Please don’t leave me now Marcus. I can't have you leave me too”, she croaks out, still wrapped in his embrace, her voice coming out smaller and more vulnerable that he has ever heard it.

His heart clenches because he can whisper sweet nothings all he wants, but that won’t change anything. It won’t bring Clarke back. Or make her pain go away. Pulling back, he gently cups her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that are left on her skin.  

“I’ll stay for as long as you want”, he reassures her, and his heart thumps in his chest at the watery yet grateful smile Abby bestows on him.

If it were up to him, he’d never leave her side ever again.  


	17. The kids get into trouble and blame dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "don't you dare walk away"

Marcus had barely sat one foot into medical when he freezes and his eyes grow wide. Medical is oddly full for this time of the day. Jackson and Clarke are frantically running between several cots, handing out towels and blankets while Abby’s standing to the side, managing to glare at everyone at once with her arms crossed and even from his point of view Marcus can tell that she’s _absolutely_ furious.

He lets his eyes roam the room and counts one, two, - five shuddering figures sitting on cots while Raven and Bellamy are hovering close, their faces are oddly neutral, but by the way they’re both biting down on their lower lips, it’s obvious that they’re trying their best not to laugh. Which is, considering the waves of anger that are coming off Abby, the preferable solution because she looks like she’s ready to tear someone’s head off.

Not wanting to get caught in whatever’s happening right now, Marcus starts to slowly back away from the entrance. Nobody seems to be in any real danger, he rationalises. Unfortunately, Jasper has spotted him just before he can turn around and leave.  

The boy offers him a weak wave and croaks out, “What’s up, Chancellor”, before starting to cough.

Wincing when he notices how Abby’s body momentarily tenses at the mention of his title, Marcus inwardly starts to pray to Eden when she snaps her head around and directs her glare on him.

“Uhm, hi”, he softly murmurs, giving her his most charming smile. It’s the same smile he uses when she’s irritated or when he wants her to take a break and it usually works like a charm.

 _Except now it seems._  

“So good of you to join us _Chancellor_ ”, Abby bites out, her voice cool and some of the other occupants have the nerve to snicker at her tone, only to promptly shut up when she glowers at them over her shoulder.

_Yeah, the smile didn’t work at all._

“Oh – Uhm – I just remembered that there’s something I really need to do – like right now, so –”, he nervously murmurs while making wild gestures to the space behind him. 

Marcus realises that this might be an amusing sight for the others, and he can definitely see a couple of tentative grins. Here he is, Chancellor Marcus Kane, a man who has been buried beneath tonnes of rubble, crucified and in countless of dangerous situations but who practically cowers at the sight of an angry Abby. She might 5'4 but her height was the last thing you thought off while being confronted with a pissed off Abby. He knew that from experience.  

"Don't you dare walk away Marcus", Abby fumes. "From what I've been told this is partially your fault"

"Wait - what? I don't even know what has happened", he frowns, moving towards them and throwing a confused look at the others.

"Did you or did you not give those two - gesturing towards Monty and Jasper who are still huddled beneath blankets and pathetically shivering -, permission to jump off the waterfall Octavia discovered a couple of days ago", she interrogates and he can't believe it but she's actually using her  _mom voice_ on him. She has  _never_ used that voice on him. 

"I most certainly did not", he opposes while crossing his arms. "I would never give permission to something so dangerous and reckless" 

"Well, they seem to be under the impression that you did", Abby retorts. 

"Are they now?", Marcus claims and they both turn towards the two boys with identical stern looks on their faces.

"Oh no, looks like mom and dad are angry", Jasper quietly mutters but not silent enough because Monty quickly shoves his elbow in the other boy's side. 

"Shut up Jasper", Monty hisses, "You're only making it worse"

Mom and dad for their part are not looking amused  _at all._

"This is no time for joking around Jasper. You all could have gotten hurt or worse", Abby steely reprimands them, but they all can detect a note of concern bleeding through her annoyance. They can see that she's worried by the slight waver in her stance. 

It's only then, by seeing how affected Abby is by all of this, by them being so reckless, even though she pretends that she isn't, that everyone sitting on the cots, namely Jasper, Monty, Harper, Nathan and Bryan, look ashamed and mutter a quiet apology. 

Abby merely squares her jaw before giving them all a brief nod. 

"Don't _ever_ do something likeagain or I'll personally kill you all myself! Do I make myself clear?", she demands. 

A chorus of "Yes, mom" fills the air and Marcus can't help but chuckle at the bashful looks they're all wearing. 

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Marcus", Abby states, turning her attention back to him.

_Fuck I should have kept my mouth shut._

"Care to explain why they all thought you said yes to their little expedition?" 

"Oh no, looks like dad's in trouble", a voice snickers.

"Shut up Jasper"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
